wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starfall
Starfall was created by Feath! He was made for the Character Trait OC Contest. No touches, please and thank you. ' "I'm going to save you, Shadow. I promise."'' Description Starfall is an average NightWing in most aspects- he has handsome black scales, and he is built wiry and thin, with long limbs and large wings. His eyes are deep ebony, like obsidian, while his underscales and wing membrane shimmer very dark charcoal gray. His eyes are stormcloud gray. Star doesn't have much that makes him stand out, appearance wise- but his personality is vibrant enough to make up for this. Personality "Selene, I have to leave you, my love. I'm so sorry." Starfall is a hardcore dragon- he is determined, and when he wants something, he makes sure that he can achieve it. He has a never giving up attitude- and reckless courage that burns like fire in his soul. When Star is trying to achieve something, nothing can stop him- it makes him quite the force to be reckoned with, perhaps even a little dangerous. Loyalty, though, is his main trait- the loyalty is what spurrs the reckless courage, what causes him to act a fool at times. He's the kind if dragon that trusts easily, causing him to become attached to even some unsavory dragons. He loves passionately and fiercely, and when he falls, he falls hard and fast. In fact, when he met Selene, he promptly claimed that he was in love with her after ten minutes of conversation. Selene does not consider him 'charming', but simply 'bold'. One of the reasons Star is so forward and honest is because he hates to lie- it makes his blood run cold and his stomach clench. He's only lied a few times in his life, and he felt so guilty that he vowed to never lie again, unless his life depended on it. When angry, Starfall turns into a raging ball of fury. He shouts, he yells, he throws things. This can only be soothed by the most gentle and understanding of reactions from the other dragon- or an equally furious scream back. Starfall can be aggressive at times, and if he is on edge, he will lash out at any dragon. "Shadow or Selene...? But Shadow's my sister... I have to save her. And I love Selene, but she'll have to wait for me." History When Star was young, the only dragon he loved was his older sister, Shadow. He had no reason to leave her side- they did everything together. He would follow her everywhere, and she would him the world as best she could, explaining things to the young dragonet. Starfall never made friends with anyone else- why would he? He needed no one else. Only Shadow. It stayed this way for years, and Star was content. Until one night, when he was six, he went to the Three Moons Festival in his kingdom. Beautiful candles surrounded a clearing filled with NightWings, and a band played rowdy, exuberant music from the stage. Shadow had slipped into the crowd of dancing dragons, walking shyly up to a handsome young NightWing to see if he wanted. Sulky and feeling abandoned, Star walked over to loiter by the food. He watched, a bit bored, seeing the NightWings twirl and clap their talons. He felt someone bump his shoulder, and he looked up hopefully, thinking Shadow had finally come for him. But it was only a NightWing dragonet he'd never seen before. She was about a year younger than him, soft and slender, with a long, graceful neck. Her purplish eyes glittered like beautiful amethysts, and she had emeralds set between her black underscales. She blinked at him, and said, in a cool, sleek voice, "Whoops." And Starfall's heart started beating so fast he was sure it would jump out of his chest. "Hi," he said. She frowned slightly. "Uh, hi," she said. "I'm Starfall," he told her, unable to squash his grin. "Selene," she replied, and held her claws out for a shake. His claws slipped between hers, her palms soft against his own. His heart leaped, but he tried not to show it. "Come sit with me," he said, grinning at her. The beautiful NightWing nodded slowly. "Okay? I have nobody else to sit with, I guess," she admitted. "Well, that worked out for me, then," he replied, as his smile, miraculously, got even wider. Selene looked bewildered, but she still followed him to the silvery table at the corner of the clearing. It was father away from the dance floor than than the other tables, but for some reason, he found that appealing. The moonlight reflected off the table, causing moonbeams to catch the emeralds in her underscales. She awkwardly stirred her drink while fidgeting with the amethyst bracelet around her small wrist. A multitasker, Star thought, amused. "Who are you with?" he asked curiously. Selene's head shot up. "What? Oh. Nobody." He tilted his head at her. "Nobody? You didn't come with friends... or your boyfriend?" Selene laughed, a note of bitterness tinging her voice. "No. I don't have any friends, and I don't have a boyfriend." "I could be your friend," he said suddenly. And your boyfriend, his mind couldn't resist adding. * * * "Whisper, you can never understand the pain I feel." From that day on, Selene was a member of Shadow and Star's pack. She went everywhere with them- and Star obviously didn't mind, seeing as he had fallen in love with her that first night they met. He loved her more than almost anyone- other than Shadow, of course. One night, he, Shadow, and Selene had gone out for a fly- and they strayed into the Kingdom of the Sand. A gang of SandWings spotted them- and no fan of NightWings, they attacked the three of the. All three fought tooth and claw, and though they were outnumbered, they did well and tried their best. Star was beginning to feel confident- he was sure they had the SandWings beat. Just before the sand dragons fled, one of the biggest grabbed Shadow. The young NightWing screamed with fear, writhing desperately within his grip. A female SandWing jumped forward and hit Star over the head before he could react. Selene tried furiously to save Shadow, but she was smaller than any of them, and the pushed her to the ground, and flew away with Shadow. Selene waited until Star awoke- and told him what had happened. Full of grief and terror for his sister's safety, the young NightWing told Selene he had to leave. She nodded, saying she understood- but then he whispered that he meant really leave- he was going away, forever. Selene didn't know where the SandWings had taken Shadow, and Star decided to devote his life to saving his sister. He asked Selene to come with him, to travel Phyrria with him- but the young NightWing only broke down in tears and declared that she couldn't leave her family, or her home. Crying as well, Starfall bid Selene farewell- and disappeared into the night sky. But one thing he never knew, never found out- Selene was carrying his egg. It has been almost six years since that day- and Star is still searching for Shadow. Meanwhile, Selene returned home- and is raising their dragonet, Chivalry, all alone. She had tried to reach out to Starfall several times- but seeing as he never stayed in one place for long, the letters never seemed to reach him... Relationships "I loved her so much. But- I know that Shadow needs me even more. I will never give up on looking for her- and when I do, I will go back for Selene. And once I am with her, I will be happy for the first time is five years." - to Whisper about Selene '''Shadow- He has devoted his whole life to finding her- and given up his future with Selene to find her. He loves her so much- and is devastated that his memories of her are starting to become more distant, more blurry. Selene- Starfall still loves her desperately- he wants to be with her so bad that his heart sometimes physically aches from the pain. He still cries out for her in his sleep, and dreams about her and her beautiful purple eyes, her soft black scales, the emeralds in her underscales; her soft, cool voice, her gentle talons- everything about her. Whisper- Whisper was a traveling IceWing/SandWing that Star met on his journey to find Shadow. She became his friend, and they are very close. He loves her, but only platonically, as his heart remains with Selene for always. Trivia He does not know that he and Selene ever had a son. Star is a firm believer in a higher power. He never stopped loving Selene. He has imagined himself killing Shadow's kidnappers many times. He hasn't been back to the Night Kingdom since he lost Shadow- he believes it will hurt too much to see the places where he, Shadow, and Selene used to explore. His timeline is placed one hundred years after the War of the SandWing Succession, where the NightWings have their own queen and live in their own kingdom again. Whisper says that her friend has recurring nightmares, but Star denies it. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing)